1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera and, in particular, relates to the electronic apparatus having an operating portion such as an electric dial.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras have an electric dial as an operating portion that changes set values of shutter speed, an aperture, and ISO sensitivity as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-119519. The electric dial has a dial portion capable of rotating operation, and a dial substrate that rotates with the dial portion. The dial substrate contacts with an armature, and a rotational operation of the dial portion is detected when an electrode formed on the dial substrate contacts the armature by the rotating operation of the dial portion. Moreover, a click mechanism is provided on the electric dial, and users feel a click feeling when the dial portion is rotationally operated.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-157154 discloses an electronic apparatus that has a fingerprint detection input device and is operated by sliding on the fingerprint detection input device at user's fingertips.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-119519, since the electric dial has the click mechanism, click sound is recorded by rotationally operating the click portion while taking a movie picture when sound is recorded simultaneously so as to change the set values such as an aperture, shutter speed (storage time), and ISO sensitivity.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-157154, sliding noise is recorded by changing the set values such as an aperture, shutter speed (storage time), and ISO sensitivity while taking a movie picture when sound is recorded simultaneously since user slides on the fingerprint detection input device at user's fingertips.